The Bear Brothers
by tytoon
Summary: How exactly did Disco Bear, Pop, cub, and flippy end up in HTT Happy tree town and how did they gain some of there personalitys? Well you know what to do now so click on the tittle and R&R Still here? you know theres more things you could be doing now!
1. Prelude

This is I am hoping will be my first epic fic it will take a lot of commitment and feedback and possibly suggestions well here it goes chapter 0 prelude hospital

Chapter 0: Prelude

"Push honey Push!" Pop told his wife, it had been 11 hours since they had arrived in the hospital and it looked like it was finally going to be over. "That's great honey just a little more!" Pop said holding her hand tightly she was painting and obviously in alot of pain. "It going to be alright, the baby's almost out just a few more pushes,".

"Damn it were losing them!" The doctor yelled "Come on honey you can do it."

Pop said once again to his wife who was beginning to fade.

"Sir please step outside" a nurse asked, pop left without too much protest he left the room and sat outside he could hear the commotion but couldn't figure out what was going on. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor stepped out of the room pop Stood up immediately . "What happened is the baby okay?" He said with worry in his voice

"The baby is fine there were a lot of complications but we managed to save him but I'm afraid that your wife..." The doctor paused here thinking of the right word to say "passed away," Pops eyes widened his face expressionless

"Why?" He asked with a slight quiver "She simply couldn't take the stress, we did all we could..." The doctor put his hand on pops shoulder for a moment then left to care for other patients. Shortly after the doctor left he simply broke down sobbing .


	2. 8 months later

Chapter 1: 8 months later

Flippy looked back at his brother, Pop,, in the back of his humvie. Pop was leaning asleep on the car seat of Cub who was also asleep. Pop's eyes looked as if this was the the first time they slept in years they might as well have. He was relived to see they weren't also as red as they had been in the first few months after the death of his wife.

He looked to his side to his other brother who was in the passenger side and as always was listening to his disco music. "You still listen to that crap disco?" Flippy asked his brother "Yeah so" Disco answered "Nothing, could you cheek the map?" Flippy asked "Yeah sure" Disco said.

As you may have already guessed they were on there way to the illustrious Happy tree town. They were heading there to scatter the ashes of pop's wife which she asked to be done in her will or more specifically where her mother was buried.

Pop soon found that very difficult happy tree town was not marked on any modern map and no one else he could find seemed to know either. However thanks to Disco's money and flippy's connections they got there hands on a copy of an old map more than a hundred years old and even that only lists a fairly vague area of where the town is located.

Flippy and Disco came along to support there brother they had been the past 8 months as well they had always stuck together in times of need even after they grew up that's not to say they got along oh quite the contrary pop and flippy usually got along fine but Disco being Disco often started up alot of fighting between them.

"Okay you should take a right here" Disco said as the paved road came to an end Flippy looked to the right but there was nothing but thick tree's and brush. "Aww Funk well have to turn around we might have missed a turn back there" Disco said sighing "Wait I think there's a path over" Said flippy pointing to a small dirt path almost hidden by the trees.

"Well we an't walking the way there's gotta be some kind of real road back that way" Disco said "I didn't see any other road and besides were low on gas we gotta take this path or where pushing home"

"Okay just take it slow" Disco said. Flippy carefully positioned the truck and slowly drove down the path after several minutes they reached the welcome to happy tree town sign as soon as they crossed the line a sudden chill came over all of them despite it being a fairly warm summer day...

"Did you feel that?" Disco asked Flippy "Yeah It's like something's different somehow, weird,"

Pop yawned as he awoke and looked at his surroundings "How long was I out?" He asked the two in the front Flippy turned around to answer pop's question "An hour or tw-" Flippy was cut off by a large truck barreling towards them...

To be "hopefully" continued


	3. An Unpleasent welcome

Chapter 2: An unpleasant welcome

"Look out!" Disco and Pop Yelled in unison as the truck sped towards them. Pop almost instinctively put his body in front of his son and held on to him. Flippy grabbed the wheel and swerved to avoid the Truck.

Unfortunately, the truck driver apparently had the same idea and so they collided. However thanks to flippy's quick thinking they didn't have a head on collision but it didn't matter in the long run.

Disco was killed almost instantly with just enough time to yell a profound expletive before being turned into what can only be described as extra chunky meat flavored Jell-O.

Flippy was fairly unscathed comparing to the others anyway, and was thrown out the drivers side window. Pop was tossed to the other side of the car and was severely injured but alive for the moment.

He looked up and saw the mangled remains of his son in the twisted wreckage of flippy's truck. He could smell smoke and gasoline in the air he knew that if he didn't he would die. But, upon staring at his sons dead body it didn't really matter to him whether he lived or died in fact a part of him wanted to die his son was the only thing keeping him same at this point.

So he simply waited for the inevitable at this point if he didn't die from the blood loss the fire would finish him off. It was at this point that he felt himself being pulled from the back he looked up at his brother Flippy.

Flippy knew of coarse that unless you have trained professionals and specialized equipment on hand pulling someone from a car wreck will usually do more harm than good. He also knew that the exception to this rule would be if the car was on fire it was the one exception to this rule it also didn't help that the freight truck they had collided with was a gas tanker which had ruptured during the crash.

Flippy pulled Pop away from the car like he was trying to hide a wounded soldier from gun fire which is what exactly he thought. He had flipped but not in the sense we know (We will explore more on that later).

You see before flippy had come to happy tree town his PTSD was under something of a control or at least a lot more under control than he was before he came to the town. If he was in a situation of stress/panic or more likely sees, hears, or in some cases even smells something that reminds him of one of his tragic experiences in his several years of service. But, for the most part they were fairly mild but when a situation had many qualities of memory he would be convinced that the battle had never ended.

Pop looked up and could tell flippy was in his war mode just bye his body language but he didn't really care he knew that unless he did something to signify he was a threat he would either ignore or save them if they were in danger or if he thought they were in danger.

As they were almost off the road the inevitable happened the flames caught the gasoline that was spilling out of the tanker. It was over in an instant as soon as the gas caught it spread up to the majority of the gas inside the tanker the explosion took out Flippy and Pop immediately.

But little did they know there tale does not end here.

To be continued... probably


	4. Rencarnation

Sorry for the wait guys....

If I ever make this to the point where it becomes an "Epic" Fic so to speak this would be the Pop Arc so I'm going to be focusing mainly on Pop for several chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the tanker exploded pops mind raced for a short while until the last once of life had been drained from him.

Unlike the cliché he did not see his life flash before his eyes instead he simply "parted" with his mind so to speak. first went his sight, then his since of smell, hearing, feeling, till eventually he found himself in an utter blackness devoid of anything but he could still think.

At first he was panicking his only thought being something along the lines of bOhhh SH*******TTT/b but then as he lost his senses he calmed down to a point.

b"Where am I"/b He thought bAm I dead? I must be there's no way I could of survived that explosion./b "Hello" He tried to say but was not answered.

Suddenly he could make out a small light in the middle of the blackness he knew what it meant but instead of running away from it like the majority of people would he ran towards it.

He was a broken man he had nothing to live for the only family he knew was dead (or so he thought) he didn't have (or needed) a job, and If he did in fact survive he would most likely be crippled for the rest of his life.

To him it just seemed better to die and be reunited with his family than to start over. So he ran as hard as he could for that little white speck the distance but instead of coming forward to get him it ran away.

He picked up speed and tried to reach it but it just got father and father away but he was persistent as the light got father and father away he felt himself fading away into the darkness until he was finally consumed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first he was stiff, frozen as it were to the hospital bed he was laying on. He then slowly regained control of his body. He got up and yawned then stretched then it all came rushing back to him, the trip, the crash, the explosion.

He panicked first looking down at his body to his shock he had absolutely no evidence of injury in fact even the bath robe he was wearing during the crash was intact.

Pop jumped off of the bed and promptly fell to the floor just as this happened a Blue anteater and a pink chipmunk walked into the room. "Well it appears our patient is awake help him up will you," The anteater said.

"Yes doctor sniffles," The Chipmunk said as she hoisted Pop back onto the Bed.

"Where am I?" Pop managed to blurt out

"You should rest" Sniffles said Pop tried to speak but was cut off by him "All will be explained in the morning" Sniffles and the pink chipmunk walked out of the room Pop then quickly fell asleep his body trying to recover from the stress of being reincarnated.

To be Continued.... eventually


	5. Questions

((Wow 2 weeks sorry every two people liking this at all two more than I expected!! well I'm bored and it's night so time to update!))

4. Questions answered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pop woke up again feeling much stronger he rubbed his eyes and open them to see his brothers standing by his bedside "Disco, Flippy your alive!?" Pop said surprised.

"Where standing right here aren't we" Flippy said crudely

"You don't think you could get rid of us that easy did you," Disco joked he and Pop hugged warmly as if they hadn't seen each other in years when in reality it had only been about five days four of which none of them were awake. During this time all of then were in tears even flippy who couldn't hold it together. It was a very happy reunion until finally Sniffles who had been watching them from the other room broke the moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but I think all of you have some questions that would like answering," Sniffles said

"Well for starters," Flippy said taking control of the situation, "I would like to know how all of us survived"

"Ahh, yes that's usually the question newcomers ask first," The three brothers look at him wondering what that meant. "The truth is you didn't," The entire room paused at this Disco began trying to say "What the hell is that supposed to mea-" but was interrupted by Sniffles

"Now don't fret you are not dead this isn't heaven or hell or the place of death of any religious belief, yes you did die but within this town something is keeping us from dying, permanently at least any one who dies within the town borders is brought back here without a scratch even there clothes are brought with them," Everyone in the room was stunned. Normally when someone would say things such as Sniffles was saying it would be responded with laughter, ridicule, and a trip to the loony bin.

But It was the way he said it cold logical with a slight bit of amazement however it was mostly there current circumstances that convinced them.

"So...does that mean?" Pop said breaking the silence "He's ALIVE!!!" Pop yelled with joy and excitement. He ran out of the room.

"Aren't you going to get him?" Flippy asked sniffles

"Ya like you got me!" Whined Disco

"Well first of all he actually recovered a little and circumstances were different,"

"Circumstances?" Disco asked in a whiney tone

"What he means is that it means more to go to see your son that you thought was dead than flirt with a nurse the first chance you get," Flippy scolded Disco

Disco grumbles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter Pop will reunite with cub that is if I don't forget about this thing and leave to eat pie

To be ununcontinued.... Un...Un...


	6. Family Reunion

_hey guys thanks for the reviews though next time could you state what you like and or dislike about it epically the dislikes or just suggestions to make this better-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_5. Family ReunionPop raced down the halls at lightning fast speed or at least for a 34 year old Bear. As he reached the children's section of the hospital he looked in each one of the rooms searching for his son. Finally open a door with ??? on the name section he opened it to find an empty Crib and an infant bear giggling at his fell to his knees and hugged his son tears of joy erupting from his eyes. Cub, having no idea what exactly was going on hugged his father back still smiling and giggling. After what seemed like an eternity Pop finally let go, picked cub up, and went back down the hall to rejoin his brothers._

_"Well look who's back! how you doing little guy!" Disco said to Cub happily as he saw Pop and Cub coming down the hall._

_"Go-ood" Cub said in a happy but shy way._

_"Hey it's the little tyke's first word!" Disco announced "Can you say Disco no how about uncle can you say uncle,"_

_"Um Disco," Flippy informed disco "Cub said his first word two month's ago during the 4th of July cookout."_

_"What? No I would have known I was there after all" Disco Said with a hint of disappointment._

_"Cub said it while you were drunk and trying to hook up with my neighbor," Pop sighed and rolled his._

_"Oh yeah I remember that now my eyes are still burning" Disco said half jokingly half remorsefully. They all laughed at this statement, then there was moment of silence broken by Flippy._

_"So, what now?" Flippy asked. "My Trucks totaled, even a military humvee couldn't survive something like that explosion,"_

_"I'm afraid if you want to get back home your out of luck," The others turned around to see Sniffles. "What do you mean?" Flippy asked. "Come in my office I'll explain,"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What does Sniffles have to revel, will Flippy crack under the pressure, WILL DISCO LOOSE HIS VIRGINITY!!!! LOL OMG_

_Stay tuned_


	7. The first day of the rest of there lifes

the answer to those questions are something, no, and Impossible

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. The first day of the rest of there lives

"Sit down" Sniffles asked the brothers as they entered his Office.

"What is going on why can't we go back" Pop asked Sniffles sitting down.

"Well you see I didn't get a chance to tell you everything before you ran off. You see in this town aside from not being able to die, forever at least, it is almost impossible to leave it. I've been studying the workings of this for years and it appears the town is surrounded by a massive dome like aura which brings us back to the town center when we die. And there is a second slightly larger dome which causes us to die much more often then usual by making are bones and skin a lot more brittle than what should be normal."

"Cut to the chase doc." Disco said rudely.

"Okay in other words after about 50 miles from this location in any directions you will reach a point of no return where for a certain amount of time it will be near impossible to survive and if you die you don't come back,"

"So if you have been stranded here for so long how do you have all this modern equipment?" Floppy asked Sniffles

"Ahh, yes people often get stranded here and we would take any technology they have with them and we would lean how to build it that was until electronics and the ability to connect to the outside world came along ,"

"But don't you get a little stir crazy staying in one place all your life?" Asked Flippy.

"A little but there's a lot of stuff to do around here which reminds me," Sniffles reaches into his desk and pulls our a pamphlet.

"These will help you get around town,"

"Thanks" Pop says opening up the pamphlet seeing a large map of happy tree town seeing large mountains, beaches, farmland, and a city.

"Oh if you need somewhere to stay until you get a house you may stay in my house it's large and I'm not usually there," Sniffles said

Pop, Disco, and Flippy thanked Sniffles and signed out of the hospital. "Well I guess this is the first day of the rest of our lives" Pop said leaving the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am now looking for fan characters to make appearances in later chapters PM me or review or comment or anything

NO FAN CLONES!!!!!!


	8. Sniffles House

House

The family made there way out of the hospital and headed for the address that they were given by Sniffles. As they arrived at the house they looked in awe "Well I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he had plenty of room for us," Disco said summing up the house.

They all entered the home and into the foyer which was decorated with medieval gear and expensive looking paintings. They didn't have long to admire it however as the lights were killed, the windows shut with metal shudders, The front door and the doors to the adjoining rooms were closed with large steel gates. Finally a TV screen lowered and played a recorded message of sniffles sitting on a chair sipping tea.

"Ahh good day I see that a lowlife such as yourself thinks he come into my lovely abode without permission, do not try to escape, I've built this security system myself you are trapped in here until the authority's arrive have a pleasant day,".

The Screen then turned off and the group was left in the darkness until Sniffles unlocked the shudders a few minuets later. "Oh dear I must apologize for that I forgot to give you my code," Sniffles apologized to the Bears before showing them to there rooms.

The Bears spent the next few days getting to know there new neighborhood despite Sniffles having a large and elegant home the houses surrounding it were your typical suburban sprawl. The people were also exceedingly friendly not a day went by without them being invited to some form of communal event like they lived here for years.

But, the strangest thing was the people at one point Pop saw a fully grown Chipmunk ,in fact the very same one that nursed them during there hospital stay, running a lemonade stand Pop talked to Sniffles about this who laughed and said "A lot of the people around here like to embrace their inner child,".

Sniffles himself was rarely around running the hospital on the week days a guest lecturer at the local collage and a senior member of the science committee he is often working or inside his private lab.

There was also his apprentice who they would see occasionally, a teenage koala by the name of Chunky who lived with Sniffles and acting as a lab assistant for him on the weekends. He Spent most of the time in his room or Sniffles study. The Brothers occasionally chatted with him but he mostly only talked about video games, he mostly clicked with Disco however , the two would talk about early Atari and arcade games. They also appeared to have something of a resemblance to one another which disco thought was "Groovy".

The brothers quickly got into a routine with Pop spending the days looking after cub often taking him on walks Sniffles was kind enough to give some money to buy a crib a stroller and some toys for cub. Flippy perused his hobbies such as painting, baking, act mostly what people would call "Girly stuff" his interest in these things often made him be teased by other kids and his brothers which was the main reason he joined the army. Disco being Disco was out a lot weightier that is aimlessly flirting with almost every female in sight or at the record store looking for a working cassette player, when he was home it was usually spending the time hanging out with Chunky, eating deep friend take out food, or playing one of Chunky's "Special" Bootleg Atari games late at night in his bedroom.

To Be continued later than you think

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chunky belongs to Phoenix Reece

So yeah I'm giving up several hours of school day sleep for this YOUR WELCOME Also I'm going to be using chekovs gun on one line in this chapter SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT Read and Review.,.. or suffer


	9. Strangers

Boy haven't updated this in forever I've been trying to figure out which direction I should take the story one would be more realistic but more boring another would be a little awkward in writing but be more fun and have a cameo I've been trying to put in so I figured I'd go with something else all together

Oh by the way I'll try to update Happy Tree Fortress On Halloween OOO Spooky!

If not I apologize

_______________________________

For everyone living in the Town at the time strange things were happening even for them. First there had been the disappearances especially in the more rural areas of the town. This was of coarse a common occurrence not a day would go by without some lumberjack, hiker, or scout trope to go into the woods or mountains and not be seen for days even weeks. However eventually they would always end up in the hospital following an often gruesome death. It was very rare for someone to disappear all together or more likely be killed off forever but there were a few rumors of a few lucky souls to escape altogether.

But this was different people weren't simply getting lost they were being dragged by there homes then never heard from again. Even stranger was these weren't random killings people with unique qualities were being picked notably strong, young , and even stranger virgins or from most sources at least.

The people currently living in Sniffles manor had even more reasons to be disturbed, during the same weeks as the disappearances Sniffles security systems appeared to malfunction the large metal doors closing with no evidence of anyone there cameras shutting down unexpectedly, alarms going off with no reason. Whenever they left the building they all had a strange feeling of being watched .

Despite all this life went on, Flippy continued his exercises and jogs surprisingly he was joined by Pop who often requested they use the trails near where they first arrived, Flippy inquired why but Pop wouldn't give him a straight answer only mumbling something about it being personal.

Occasionally on a jog Pop would stop and pick something up always metallic looking and would either sigh and drop it or far less often place the item in his pocket and request to go back home. He also asked for many odd requests such as super glue, paint and a mini buffer and a magnifying glass all of which he said was for a 'project'.

It was on one of these jogs that the two bears stumbled across a disturbing sight. It was an early morning run and the sun had not fully risen and they were running across a small graveyard it was old but still maintained, they approached the center were there stood a small fountain. It was usually empty especially at this time of day in the graveyard but now there was a large group of people standing there. "What the!?" Pop Attempted to say but was interrupted by a cold dark chill that was oddly familiar. "Did you feel that." Flippy said attempting to put on a calm attitude but was clearly nervous.

Without hesitation they dove under a couple of grave stones deathly silent attempting not to gather the groups attention. They where clad in large white robes with hoods that blocked out all view of there face they where all focused on one of there group that was on top of the fountain holding a small golden figure up in the air. This member was different he had no hood , he appeared to be a very old bear he had light blue fur and white hair on the top, despite this appearance there was a dark vibe around him something strange, despite his appearance he gave off a very uncomfortable presence even from a distance where Flippy and Pop were hiding .

The bear then lowered his arms and the other members of the group said a whisper of words and bowed to the Bear on top of the fountain. The strange bear then looked up in the air then twisted his towards the two on looking brothers. Following this the rest of the group did the same it was at this point that the two brothers ran disappearing into the woods. The two bears eventually emerged onto the road painting and said they would try to forget the Frightening group they came across.

Little did they would know that they would never get the chance to forget the strange group

__________________________________________

To be continued… Sometime in your life


End file.
